The knight
by Acuna Magnus Bane
Summary: durand D'eon spend a night together. pure smut.


Durand knew that Lia and D'eon were two different people. They looked the same and had Lia been alive they could have passed for the same person if they wanted. They had finally finished their mission and Lia's soul could now rest. But Durand's could not. He had fallen in love with the young blonde haired knight. His body craved the younger knight.

Master and Robin had long since fallen asleep. Durand went to go to D'eon's room and let himself in. From the door he could see the evenly muscled body that belonged to the man. D'eon let his hair out of the tie as he slept. The blanket covered only his lower half leaving his chest and well toned stomach open. The moonlight lit his face.

The floor boards creaked under his feet and D'eon stirred. His eyes fluttered open and focus on Durand. "What are you doing up." D'eon sat up and Durand moved forward with out a word. D'eon looked up with those blue eyes of his Durand leaned over and captured D'eon's lips in a kiss that would make Aphrodite resign as the goddess of love.

D'eon didn't pull away yet he didn't respond to the kiss either. Durand pulled away. "I won't lie to myself another day when it comes to you." He said. D'eon leaned forward to captures the older man's lips again and brought him down upon him.

The kiss was deepened and hands began to roam. Durand kissed along D'eon's jaw line and moved lower nipping and biting at his neck and it's pale flesh. D'eon moaned loudly as Durand sucked on a pale pink nipple. "Shh. The walls are thin we wouldn't wish to wake anyone." Durand said as he nipped at D'eon's ear lope.

D'eon gasped as Durand's hand slid into D'eon's loose fitting pants to feel his growing hard on. D'eon bit into his lip to keep himself from crying out in pleasure. Durand slipped the pants from the blonde knight's waist freeing his member. Durand licked and kissed his way down the chest and stomach. D'eon mewled softly at the sensation if it all time Durand's hand came into contact with that part of him.

D'eon's head fell back in a silent screamed. He chocked back a moan and shuddered in Durand's arms as the brunette took him into his mouth and began to suck his hardened member. D'eon thrust his hips once into the wet cavern of a mouth. Durand held the slim hips firmly in place as he continued to suck.

"Durand." D'eon bit his lip he could feel that knot building in his stomach. "Durand please hurry." D'eon struggled. Durand brought D'eon as close as he could before letting the cock fall from his lips. Durand went back to kissing his way up and down D'eon's neck. "Tell me what you want. Do you want to stop or do you wish for me to go further?" the man asked.

"Take me." D'eon gasped as Durand took his nipple again and bit at it. "Suck on them." Durand put three fingers to the knight's lips. D'eon did as he was told and sucked on the three digits while Durand busied him self with D'eon's neck. When the fingers were well lubricated Durand put himself between the long legs and put them over his hips.

Durand pressed a finger into the puckered entrance. D'eon gasped. "Shh. Just breathe. That's it." Durand thrust his fingers in and out of the blonde. He struck gold as he added a second finger and D'eon threw his head back in a cry of pleasure. Durand took this as a good sign and added a third finger and worked them in and out of the tight entrance.

"Durand more please." D'eon begged. Durand didn't need to be told twice as he threw his pants off and lined his cock with the entrance. Durand leaned in for a kiss before slowly pushing his way into D'eon. D'eon's finger nails dug into the skin of the man as Durand let the man adjust to the new feel. The felling of being complete and full.

D'eon moved his hips giving Durand the single to move. It was slow at first and then quickly picked up speed. Durand's thrusts were deep and hit a spot in D'eon that caused the Frenchmen to see stars behind his half closed eyelids. Nails dug into Durand's shoulder blades as pale legs wrapped around him tighter.

Durand thrust deeper, harder and faster. "Durand." D'eon whimpered as his head fell back and his arched. Durand took hold of the weeping cock and began to pump it in time with his thrusts. D'eon came screaming Durand's name his seed spilling on his abdomen and chest as well as Durand's hand.

Durand thrust into the tightened entrance a few more times before spilling his own seed deep inside his young lover. Durand collapsed upon D'eon planting little kisses over his face and neck. Durand pulled his softened member out of D'eon and laid next to him pulling the blonde close to his chest.

The two slipped into sleep content in each others arms.


End file.
